Tanabata
by Yami Flo
Summary: Alors qu'il observe les étoiles un soir, Hashiba Touma se voit raconter par sa mère l'histoire de Véga et Altaïr, les amants stellaires...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : One Shot, Général.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Trooper n'est pas à moi mais à Hajime Yadate. Les informations sur la légende de Tanabata sont extraites du site http/japan.chez.tiscali.fr. Le nom de la mère de Touma est ma création, par contre. Pas pu trouver l'officiel…

**Tanabata**

"-Touma-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Hashiba Maeko accrocha son manteau à une paterne, sans cesser de regarder son petit garçon. Enfin, petit…Hashiba Touma avait déjà huit ans, et il n'était plus si petit que cela. De plus, il était doué, tout comme son père, d'une intelligence hors du commun. Il n'était, et Maeko se prenait souvent à le regretter, plus tellement un enfant.

Touma détourna les yeux de son télescope, cadeau de ses parents pour son précédent anniversaire, et sourit gentiment à sa mère. Ce sourire réchauffa le cœur de Maeko. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être là aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait dû pour son enfant, aussi savourait-elle chaque seconde passée avec lui. Elle était heureuse que Touma ne lui tienne pas rigueur de ses fréquentes absences. Mais le journalisme était sa passion…

"-J'observe les étoiles. Ce soir, elles sont magnifiques."

"-Tu ne te lasses jamais de les admirer, ne, Touma-kun ?"

"-Iie. Elles sont si belles…Parfois, je rêve qu'il me suffit de tendre la main pour les toucher…"

Maeko ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de Touma. Chaque jour qui passait, elle le voyait ressembler de plus en plus à Genichirô. Mais Touma était sensiblement différent de son père. Là où Genichirô ne jurait que par la physique et les sciences, Touma appréciait plus volontiers l'astronomie et l'histoire. Deux génies, chacun à leur façon. Et Maeko était fière d'eux.

"-Et, quelles étoiles observais-tu en particulier, Touma-kun ?"

"-L'Aigle et la Lyre. Papa m'a dit que qu'elles faisaient parties des Trois Belles d'Ete, et qu'elles sont très visibles en cette saison."

"-Ah, vraiment ? Que sais-tu de l'Aigle et de la Lyre, Touma-kun ?"

"-Oh, plein de choses ! L'Aigle contient une trentaine d'étoiles et est limité au nord par la Flèche et au nord-est par le Dauphin. Altaïr en est l'étoile alpha, qui signifie "aigle en vol" en arabe, représente la tête de l'aigle et constitue l'un des trois sommets du triangle d'été, avec Véga dans la Lyre et Deneb dans le Cygne. Reda, l'étoile du côté de la Lyre, et Alschain, les deux étoiles moins lumineuses de part et d'autre d'Altaïr, représentent les ailes de l'aigle. Véga est une constellation plus petite ; elle prend la forme d'un quadrilatère d'une douzaine d'étoiles, qui se prolonge en un V inachevé avec Véga, l'étoile alpha, qui est une étoile bleue. C'est l'étoile la plus lumineuse de l'hémisphère Nord après Arcturus, et Véga forme avec Altaïr et Deneb les Trois Belles d'été de l'hémisphère nord."

"-Tu ne sais rien d'autre ?"

"-Ben…"

Maeko soupira. C'était bien le genre de son mari de se préoccuper uniquement de l'aspect scientifique des choses et de ne pas parler des symboliques et des légendes. Elle s'assit à même le sol, juste à côté du télescope, bien vite imitée par Touma.

"-C'est très bien Touma-kun. Mais, connais-tu la légende de Véga et Altaïr ?"

"-Une légende ? Mais les légendes ne sont pas réelles…"

"-Peut-être, peut-être pas," sourit Maeko. "Mais ces légendes font parties de notre patrimoine, mon petit. Et, tous les ans, tu célèbres encore les fêtes liées à ces légendes. Sais-tu, Touma-kun, d'où vient la fête de Tanabata ?"

"-Non, kaa-san. Papa ne l'a jamais dit."

"-Cela ne m'étonne pas trop. Est-ce que tu veux que je te la raconte ?"

Touma hésita. Il aimait les faits réels, les choses concrètes. Mais, d'un autre côté, sa mère avait l'air tellement heureuse de parler avec lui. D'un autre côté, ce serait comme les histoires qu'elle lui lisait parfois de soir avant qu'il n'aille au lit. Il finit par hocher doucement la tête.

"-Haï."

Maeko sourit, et prit une profonde inspiration. Petite fille, Tanabata faisait partie de ses histoires préférées. Probablement son côté romantique qui ressortait. Aujourd'hui encore, elle appréciait de se rendre au festival.

Maintenant, il était temps qu'elle enseigne à son fils les contes du Japon.

"-Selon la légende, l'Empereur Céleste avait sept filles. La plus jeune, Ori-Hime, était experte en tissage, si bien qu'elle était nommé la Tisserande. Elle passait sa vie devant son métier. Mais, elle ne tissait pas des tissus ordinaires, ça non. Elle tissait des brocarts célestes pour chaque saison. Chaque jour, l'arrangement du Ciel était l'un de ses chefs d'œuvre. Un jour, la princesse, qui s'ennuyait au Ciel, descendit sur la terre. Elle y rencontra un jeune berger, que tout le monde nommait le Bouvier. Ils tombèrent immédiatement amoureux l'un de l'autre, si bien que la princesse refusa de le quitter, et décida de rester sur Terre avec son compagnon. Ils étaient heureux. L'homme travaillait aux champs, tandis que la femme tissait. Quelques années passèrent, paisibles et douces. De leur amour naquirent deux enfants, un garçon, puis une fille. Mais, l'Empereur Céleste eut vent de la nouvelle existence de sa fille, et se mit en colère. Il ordonna à un génie de la ramener au Ciel. Séparée de son mari et de ses enfants, la Tisserande se mit à pleurer de douleur. Quant au Bouvier, constatant la disparition de sa bien-aimée, il mit ses deux enfants dans des paniers qu'il suspendit à une planche, prit cette planche sur ses épaules et s'élança sur les routes à sa recherche. Mais, alors qu'il allait enfin rejoindre son épouse captive du génie, la femme de l'Empereur Céleste apparut devant lui, et, d'un geste, elle créa une immense rivière, profonde, aux eaux tumultueuses. Il était désormais impossible aux amants de se retrouver."

Elle s'arrêta. Touma, jusque là rester tranquille, commença à s'agiter. La tournure de l'histoire ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

"C'est si triste, Kaa-san ! Pourquoi l'Empereur Céleste a-t-il fait une chose aussi atroce ?"

"-Qui peut savoir, Touma-kun ? Peut-être qu'il avait ses raisons. Mais, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Veux-tu que je continue ?"

"-Oh oui, kaa-san ! Onegaï !"

"-Très bien. Donc, un fleuve s'était formé sous le commandement des Dieux, et les amants ne purent se rejoindre. Affligé, le Bouvier ne voulut pas quitter le bord de la rivière. Et, sur la rive opposée, la Tisserande continuait de pleurer, sourde aux ordres de son père, qui voulait qu'elle reprenne son travail de tissage divin. Devant une telle obstination, l'Empereur se laissa fléchir et accorda une concession aux deux amants. Ils seraient autorisés à se retrouver une fois par an, le septième jour du septième mois du calendrier lunaire. Depuis, chaque année, au-dessus de la Voie Lactée, les pies célestes forment un pont temporaire pour permettre à Véga la Tisserande et Altaïr le Bouvier de se retrouver. D'ici viens leur nom d'amants stellaires. On dit qu'à l'aube de ce jour, il bruine beaucoup ; ce sont les larmes que versent Véga qui, serrant contre elle ses enfants et tenant la main de son mari, pleure tristement sur leur sort."

Maeko fit une courte pose, jetant un regard à l'expression mi-contrarié, mi-interrogative de son fils. Visiblement, il n'était pas totalement satisfait.

"-Cette séparation tragique émue bien des gens. C'est pourquoi, le septième jour du septième mois de l'année, beaucoup de gens restent veillé dehors, en observant les étoiles et plus particulièrement Véga et Altaïr.qui, ce jour là, semblent se rapprocher dans la Voie Lactée. Voilà, Touma-kun, d'où vient la fête de Tanabata. Cela t'as plu ?"

Touma sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Maeko connaissait bien cet air. Elle savait que Touma pouvait être très critique, parfois.

"-Ben…ce n'est pas très réaliste. Il y énormément de symbolique autour des deux personnages…Le rattachement aux étoiles, notamment. Cela reste assez schématisé dans l'ensemble."

Maeko soupira. C'était bien son Touma-kun, ça. Incapable d'apprécier la beauté d'une simple petite histoire.

"Mais…c'est une belle légende. Je comprends pourquoi les gens veulent prier pour eux. C'est trop triste de devoir vivre séparer de ceux que l'on aime et ne pas être capable de les revoir plus d'une fois par an."

Maeko passa une main dans ses cheveux, dénouant son chignon. Elle commençait à être fatiguée.

"-Oui. Très triste, effectivement."

"-Mais rassure toi, Touma, les deux amants finissent toujours par se revoir, alors, il ne faut pas être triste pour eux, indiqua une nouvelle voix."

"-Otou-san ! Tu es rentré !"

Genichirô rit quand son fils se précipita dans ses bras. Il le souleva du sol, l'étreignant contre lui avec chaleur. Il eut un sourire de connivence avec Maeko.

"-J'ai entendu la fin de l'histoire. Alors, comment mon petit génie trouve-t-il les histoires de sa mère ?"

"-Intéressantes. Mais je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de raconter des histoires que l'on sait fausses."

"-Ah, ça…Tu sais Touma, les légendes sont une part de notre vie. Où que tu ailles dans le monde, tu rencontreras toujours des mythes venant des temps anciens. Toutes les familles ont leurs propres croyances. D'ailleurs, même chez nous, les Hashiba, il y a des histoires qui se transmettent de génération en génération."

"-C'est vrai ?"

"Bien sur. Je crois me souvenir d'une histoire d'armure…Quand tu seras un peu plus grand, je t'en parlerais. Toi qui aime l'histoire, cela devrait t'intéresser…"

"-Haï !"

Maeko sourit. Elle leva un cours instant les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles scintillaient doucement dans la nuit, inaccessibles diamants millénaires. Elle comprenait l'attachement de son fils, et elle l'approuvait. Le vent se leva, faisant onduler les rideaux.

Elle referma la fenêtre, pensive et heureuse. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait un compagnon de plus au prochain festival du 7 juillet…


End file.
